nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rolan
SPOILER ALERT Rolan is the Grand Master of the Sun Soul, seeking one worthy enough to learn his teachings. He can only be found by building the monastery in the old church ruins in Crossroad Keep (available as a build option from Master Veedle only in Act 3, after you become a Knight). Quest Conditions If you choose to allow the church to be built and not the monastery, neither Rolan nor the quest he offers will be available. You must be a monk of at least level 10 to activate the quest. Additionally, the quest only becomes available once there are six or more monk students inside the monastery (not counting the shopkeeper and Rolan). No matter what other requirements you fulfill, the quest will not be available until then. Passing keep time will bring more monks into the monastery. Quest Details The Sun Soul trial is a test of battle prowess as well as character. When the test begins, any companions will disappear, your items will be removed (to be replaced after the trial), but your spell effects will remain. You find your character in a darkened state of awareness within the temple where, one by one, the elemental Lords of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth will ask you a question. Your answers will define your reward after defeating the elementals. There are 6 title feats that you can get, but only one makes you worthy of becoming a Grandmaster of the Sun Soul. Each title comes with a Item worthy of each element and the title of that element, or all. If you decline power from all the Lords, Rolan will ask you why you did this. If you tell him "My answer is my own," he will award you the title of Master of the Sun Soul, and ask you to come back later. When you leave and come back, he will pass on his title of Grandmaster of the Sun Soul, and reward you with the Fists of Balance, an incredibly powerful set of monk gauntlets. Upon giving you the title and item, he tells you that the power of the Sun Soul can only be held by one master, and that he must leave this realm so that you may flourish. After suggesting that perhaps you will meet again in another life, Rolan falls dead at your feet. There are no other tasks to complete in the monastery once you complete the quest, save to buy items geared to monks. Bug Notes * Prior to patch 1.03 of NWN2:OC, there was a bug or feature where the player character's entire inventory (save what is equipped) would entirely disappear. This is now fixed. * In subsequent patches (up to and including 1.22), after you finish the test, you permanently lose whatever armor you have been wearing the most (uncertain precisely how this is determined). This is regardless of whether you're currently wearing it or not. So even if you place your robe in your inventory, give it to an NPC, or drop it on the floor, it will be removed from the game. ** One way to safeguard against this bug (or feature) is to place the robe in another module before talking to Rolan at the end of the test. So for instance, you could place it somewhere in Port Llast. But you could not place it in "A Strange Clearing", as that is considered an area within the Crossroad Keep module. * It is highly recommended to save the current game before performing the quest, just in case. You should also update NWN2 to the latest version. Category:Official campaign NPCs